Through the eyes of a soldier
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Watch as a boy is trained into a soldier by the least likely person of all.
1. A true soldier

The Memory of a Soldier.

Ryan Chad Gaertner is a clone trooper of the 501'st legion and he is one of the few troopers who wasn't a clone of Jango Fett a bounty hunter who had a son named Boba. Jango and Boba were checking the process of the cloning facility when that fateful day came when they found a body on one of the shores of Kamino and this is where our story starts.

Jango Fett and his son Boba were taking there usual strolls through the shores of Kamino when they saw a body floating in the water and Boba shouted.

Dad!!! Look there is someone over there you got to help them!

Jango had a jetpack so it was easy to get the body out of the water and back to his son and he said.

We should take him into the city so we can help him there c'mon.

They took the boy to the Medic Center on Kamino and for 2 days the Kaminoans treated him there and when he finally woke up they questioned who he was and where he came from but the only thing he knew was his name nothing else and then Jango came into the room and asked.

Do you remember anything about your life at all? Like family friends anything at all?

No the only thing I remember is my name Ryan. said Ryan.

Well While we figure out where you came from you can go and play with my son Boba and practice with his toy rifles okay? said Jango.

Okay thank you Mr. Fett! said Ryan as he went to play with Boba Jango was talking to Taun We and said.

If my son and I train him everyday he could become a good soldier possibly the best second to Anthony.

What unit should I put him in Jango the Jet Trooper unit with Anthony? said Taun We.

No he seems like a rifleman to me put him in the 501'st legion. said Jango.

Okay when will you start his training? asked Taun We.

In one week he just got out of the medic bay we can't train when he is so tire but you can give him his clone armor when he is 18 I'll be here in one week with Ryan and Boba. said Jango.

Hey Boba what does your dad do for a living? asked Ryan.

He's a bounty Hunter cool huh? said Boba.

Yea by the way how old are you? asked Ryan.

I'm six years old how about you, you look like you are 14 or 15 years old. said Boba.

I'll ask your dad he might know. said Ryan.

He went to look for Jango and saw the whole clone army through a window and said.

Woah!!!!!! I wish I could be like that too.

Then Jango came and said.

You will be me and Boba are going to train you to become a clone trooper your training begins in one week so rest up. said Jango.

Alright!! This is gonna be cool, oh by the way how old am I? asked Ryan.

15 and you will get your armor and weapons when you are 18, so look forward to 3 years of training. said Jango.

Right I won't let you down Mr. Fett! said Ryan.

Just call me Jango okay? said Jango.

Oh okay Jango. said Ryan.

Then for the next 3 years Jango and Boba trained Ryan with a rifle and many other techniques such as hacking into computers, placing mines, and setting explosives in the right place.

After 3 years of training the Fett family became like Ryan's own family and he usually called Jango dad and Boba brother it just felt so much like a family to him and the day came when Ryan would get his armor and be accepted as a clone trooper and he went to one of the armor slots and got his body armor and then he got his helmet and they were all white nothing really special about it but Ryan thought it was the best there was and when he started training with the other troopers things were a bit different because there were hundreds of people training all the time and every time you look one way or the other something bad happens like getting shot in the back during blaster training and explosives training was painful too, but he got used to it and soon it was sort of like a hobby until one day Ryan did'nt see Boba or Jango since that jedi came and he wondered what was going when he heard blaster fire from the top balcony and went up the elevator but all he saw was the jedi looking into the sky for some reason and he decided not to bother him and went back to his quarters.

2 days passed and he had'nt seen Jango or Boba and Ryan was getting worried and then he and all the other troopers had an alert order to report to the main Republic ships because they were going to Geonisis they got there weapons and armor and got to their ships and little did they know this is where the greatest war would start, the beginning of the Clone Wars.


	2. A war of the Ages

The Battle of Geonosis

After they finished suiting up the units of the 501st went to their main ships Ryan went to his ship the Prosecutor and he got in one of the carrier ships that would drop them on the surface of Geonosis and Ryan said to himself.

I just know Jango and Boba are alright! Then one of the troopers said.

Are you alright Ryan? And Ryan said.

Yea I was just talking to myself when will we be at Geonosis? And the trooper replied.

In 13 hours you should go rest up while you have the time sir. So Ryan went to his bunk and thought about his years with Jango and Boba as his family and Ryan thought the world of them and he remembered when Jango told him he would adopt him.

2 years ago...

Ryan!! Time to eat! shouted Boba and Ryan was getting up when Jango shouted.

We are having RAMEN!!! And then they could hear Ryan getting ready and Ryan was in the kitchen with his clothes on and Jango said.

Ok that worked as well as I imagined and now to tell what I needed to tell you, Ryan I saw how you looked at childeren and their families and I talked it over with Taun We and if it is alright I would like...to adopt you. Ryan felt like he was going to cry and he said.

Thank you Jango I would be more than happy to be your son and Boba's brother.

After that they filled out some adoption forms and Ryan couldn't have been happier he had a father and a brother plus he made a new friend in the army named Anthony who was a jet trooper had always found a way for them to have some fun during training like 'accidentally' shooting the drill sergeant in the butt wich they almost got caught until Anthony said he heard blaster fire outside and coincidentally there were Separist battle droids coming and Ryan got his rifle out and he started firing at the droids actually hitting them on each shot, after 1 hour of fighting The droids were retreating and the clone trooper unit that Ryan was training with lost only 2 people and after the others gave them a burial Anthony said.

Get used to it Ryan because if there is a war many more people will die like this some even worse, just to let you know ok buddy? And Ryan was thinking about this but he thought that there would never be a war and Ryan said. Don't worry we will be ok!

Present Day...

Ryan you here, it's me Anthony. And Ryan replied.

Uhh not now dad I need my breakfeast please. And Anthony shook Ryan around until he was awake and said.

Ryan what were you dreaming of? And Ryan replied.

Of the day that Jango made me his son and when I fought in a battle for the first time. Then an announcer said.

All units get your armor on and load up we are here now get in your ships.

As Ryan was boarding his ship Anthony came and said.

Ryan wait take this! And Anthony threw an amulet and Ryan caught it and said.

What is this? And Anthony said.

It's my favorite necklace so you'd better survive and bring it back to me! And Ryan said.

No problem. And Ryan put his helmet on and got on his ship, loaded his rifle and helped other troopers up and then an anouncer on the hologram said.

Ok, Ryan you will lead the frontal assault on Geonosis with Anthony and Reid, Anthony will provide cover from the air and Reid will help you take care of any tanks in your way also Master Windu and many other jedi are fighting as well do your best to protect them is that understood? And Ryan replied.

Yes sir! And the announcer said.

Anthony will be waiting for you by one of our tanks so that is your first objective, and then meet up with Reid by a nearby Spider Droid, Command out. And Ryan said.

Alright boys let's move out!


End file.
